


Takes One to Know One

by Twinkelly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is self conscious about his dark mark, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Good Draco Malfoy, Ministry of Magic Ball (Harry Potter), Sex, Smut, flirty banter, fluff on fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkelly/pseuds/Twinkelly
Summary: Hermione thinks he's keeping his options open, maybe a one night stand, but maybe that's all she's looking for too.Draco navigates barely there insults - despite Hermione's efforts - while sending his own flirty retorts.Drinks, formal wear, a ballroom, and dancing all add up to throwing caution to the wind and just following where it leads...to the bedroom.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 156





	Takes One to Know One

**Author's Note:**

> I literally thought up this short piece during my morning drive and wrote it between all my live Google Meet teaching sessions. It’s a huge fluffy piece of fluff but I'm in the middle of developing a very angsty dark Dramione multi chapter so I think I needed this fluffy escape. 
> 
> Music is a HUGE trigger for my plot ideas….I was listening to Civil Wars, Dust to Dust and this just came to me. It actually turned out much happier than the mood of the song. I think I meant for it to touch more on loneliness than it does but the writing just took me in a more positive direction...if you’re looking for a bit of angst I barely touch on that the way that song does... but I think the idea of being lonely, needing another person's warmth, and being a mirror of that to each other still rings true in the undertones of this piece. 
> 
> It is set at a ministry ball, doesn't matter for what really. We are about five years post Battle of Hogwarts. Both Draco and Hermione are ministry employees. Not too important what they do. There will be a little conversation to set the tone of this story and some good ol’ smut. Please enjoy a bit of feels, sexy times, and my attempt at fun, flirty, witty banter.

**Takes One to Know One**

You've held your head up  
You've fought the fight  
You bear the scars  
You've done your time  
Listen to me  
You've been lonely too long  
Let me in the walls  
You've built around  
We can light a match  
And burn them down  
Let me hold your hand  
And dance 'round and 'round the flames  
In front of us  
Dust to dust  
Dust to Dust - Civil Wars

Hermione leaned sideways against the bar top on her elbow. Waiting patiently for the bartender to pour her champagne. Draco Malfoy sauntered up to the bar and placed his hands at the edge, gripping lightly and leaning his body into that grip like a small push up. 

“Malfoy,” Hermione greeted. 

“Granger,” Draco replied, looking at the Bartender at the other end, likely waiting to grab her attention. 

“What Malfoy, no date tonight?”

“Nope,” He nodded and raised his hand, gesturing for the bartender's attention when she turned to come back with Hermione’s filled champagne glass, “fire whiskey, please.”

The bartender set Hermione’s drink on a napkin in front of her. She smiled and mumbled a thank you, wrapping the fingers of her left hand loosely around its stem, running her thumb up and down the cool glass. The bartender moved off, likely to procure Draco’s drink request.

Hermione knew that the boys - Ron and Harry - were somewhere in the ballroom mingling with the rest of their friends. She should take her filled glass and go find them but didn’t move from the bar. She cleared her throat lightly, calling Draco’s attention to her.

“I suppose when I think about it, you seem to go stag to these things fairly often...more of an ' _ option open, one night stand'  _ sort of bloke, eh?”

He huffed a little laugh; maybe slightly offended or amused at her assumption. He didn't shoot daggers or send biting remarks but replied with a tone of the latter, “ _ Noticing  _ me, are you Granger?”

Hermione huffed her own  _ embarrassed  _ breath of laugher before bringing the champagne glass to her lips and taking a hesitant sip. 

“I didn’t mean  _ that,” _ she mumbled. 

Draco simply nodded, a small smirk on his face and his eyesight aimed down. He turned his body sideways leaning on his forearm into the bar top. He bounced his fist on the smooth wood.

“Ahhh, no.” he continued, still sounding amused, “My prospects aren’t so plentiful as you might imagine.”

“Oh come on, Malfoy. You’re saying there’s not an obscene queue of vapid, bimbo purebloods just salivating at the opportunity to glimpse the great Malfoy...” she quirked an eyebrow, looking him up and down suggestively, “... _ fortune _ ?”

THAT had Draco amused. He licked the inside corner of his mouth while simultaneously scratching his thumb across the line just under his bottom lip. He was clearly trying not to smile, “huh.” 

The bartender returned with his tumbler, two fingers deep with an amber liquid. Draco tipped his chin in thankful acknowledgement before sampling a sip of his drink. He licked his lips and looked back at Hermione, his eye sliding up and down her body, watching her sip her drink, before leaning back into his arm. 

“What about you, Granger....where’s your date tonight? Certainly some doting, slobbering puppy,  _ Weasley _ sort of bloke must be ready to grovel at the feet of the Golden Girl.”

It was Hermione’s turn to stifle an amused grin; she licked the tip of her tongue between the inside of her top lip and teeth.

“No, no. I get the feeling most men are a bit intimidated by that title. Absurd really.”

“Oh I'd say you're fairly intimidating.” Draco drawled, “Must be quite a damper on the sex life. Are you a bit bossy in a critiquing sort of way? Feels like showing up naked to their OWLs, perhaps?”

That got a chuckle from Hermione, “Hmmm most men like a little bit of bossy-ness around in the sack, no? I might forgo the quill and grading parchment for whips and blindfolds, but that’s just me.”

“ _ Ooohhh? _ ….Is it...Granger?”

_ Bullocks.  _ Hermione was losing her touch. There wasn't one insult for Draco in there...and instead, an odd  _ confession of kinks _ ...must be the 3rd glass of champagne clouding her wit and judgement. 

“Ahhh…” she laughed nervously, sipping her champagne again, “I guess…” a light blush crept up from her chest to her neck.

Draco smiled, not a smirk but an endearing smile. He looked down, almost bashful. Were they flirting? What was happening?

He looked towards her again, face still turned down and a playful gaze slightly hidden under the curtain of his lashes. Hermione looked away and took  _ another  _ \- nervous, maybe - sip of her drink. She wasn't really sure what to say now or what else to do.

He tipped his chin up, his eyesight much more confident and direct, smile still painted on. His expression looked like he was tipping on the edge of a decision, eyes skating over her face slowly. He turned to face the bar and downed the rest of his drink, placed it with a soft thud on the bar top and turned fully back to her. 

Draco sniffed in a resolved sort of manner and reached his arm towards her with one hand while adjusting the buttons on his suit jacket with the other.

Hermione just stared at him with a confused expression, eyes darting from his face to his fingers that now twitched in a  _ come here  _ gesture. 

“Come on, Ganger. We’re dancing.”

“Pardon?” Hermione’s eyes widened slightly. They weren’t hostile towards each other these days but they certainly had never been friendly enough to dance, what, cheek to cheek?

“You heard me.”

She appraised him apprehensively for a moment, waiting for him to laugh and offer a snide remark. She swallowed taking in his unchanged stance, confident demeanor, and remarkably civil looking expression. 

She downed the rest of her champagne in one big gulp and placed it back on the bar top with a clink.

  
“Ok,” she said slowly but politely and reached out to accept his offered hand. 

His chin dipped down again as if he was trying to hide his pleasure at her being taken by surprise but also her compliance with his demand to dance rather than a request. He seemed to be stifling a lot of smiles tonight. 

They made their way to the dance floor, Draco casually stopping and leading her around him in a circle to come face to face. He stepped into her space threading her hand between his thumb and forefinger, palm to palm and wrapping his other arm around her waist, settling - just appropriately - above her backside. 

Hermione's dress this evening was navy blue silk with a plunging back, long sleeves and the neckline lay straight across her collar bone, just barely hugging the tops of her shoulders. There was a deep slit up the left side of the skirt that came closed mid thigh; sexy but appropriate still for a formal work function. It was wardrobe magic that must have kept the fabric from slipping off her entire body. 

Draco’s fingers, having nowhere else to touch on her back felt like fire against her bare skin. Whether he was aware of it or not, he was brushing his thumb up and down her spin and it sent delicious and slightly confusing tingles up into the base of Hermione’s skull. 

Trying to ignore the sensation, she chucked it up to the alcohol. They danced quietly, looking over each other's shoulders, at each other's hair lines, collar bones...anywhere but each other's eyes. The moment didn't feel awkward, Hermione thought but it also felt too intimate to make eye contact. 

“You look good tonight, Granger. You clean up nice.” Draco said, finally bringing his gaze to hers. He gave her a genuine smile. 

“Hhmff,” she snorted out, amused. 

“What?” he laughed defensively. 

Hermione raised her eyebrows and canted her head, “That’s very...kind of you Malfoy. Such a gentleman.” 

“I can be nice to you. I’m not always a prat.”

“So it seems.” she replied in a dry tone as if she didn't quite believe him. He hadn't done much, though this evening to warrant any distrust of his civility. 

“Thank you.” she settled on, sincerely. 

“What about me Granger...don't I look nice?”

Hermione laughed lightly as he spun her out and dragged her back into him, their bodies eating up the space between them that was there before. 

“Merlin, Malfoy. Looking for some attention? Need a little reassurance on your expensive outfit choice tonight, probably custom cufflinks and all...”

“Maybe,”

“You know you look dashing, Malfoy. I’m sure if you had shown up in jeans and a t-shirt you still would look more put together than half the blokes here.”

“Granger….that's quite a compliment. Do you fancy me? Have you checked out my arse in the cafeteria at lunch or tea time?”

“I didn't mention anything about your arse, you prat,” she laughed and continued to tease.

“Oh of course, pardon me.” he laughed, taking it in good stride. Who was this Malfoy in her arms and why were they trading  _ insults  _ in a flirting manner rather than a scathing one? 

“You know...it would be fine...if you did. Check out my arse, I mean.” he lifted an eyebrow, sending her out for a half turn before pulling her back in and pressing her torso firmly into his with his hand splayed flat on the small of her back. 

Hermione, surprised at his genuine tone, clumsily caught herself against him with both hands splayed flat on his chest, her face the picture of confusion. He laughed lightly, nervous or incredulous, she couldn't tell. He didn’t say anything, though. 

Hermione wrinkled her nose to cover up her obvious confusion and initially serious reaction to his genuine...confession? Could she call it a confession? She breathed in a deep cleansing breath, her face now a picture of nonchalance. Draco’s hand came back to hers, lifting it off his chest and resuming their close but proper dancing stance.

They danced quietly for several more seconds. Neither sure what to say. Draco broke first. 

“You know. I was honest before. When I said dating prospects are...limited.” He wasn't looking at her face, spinning her around the dance floor. She wondered if he was self-conscious, attempting a serious and genuine tone of conversation between them for the second time. 

She bit at his bait, “Hmmm...me too."

He looked pointedly at his left forearm where his hand held hers loosely and his thumb was skating over her knuckles absentmindedly. That's when she realized what he was alluding to. His dark mark lay under that sleeve of fabric. 

Hermione’s gaze flicked from his arm to his eyes and back again, the smallest of gasps pushing past her lips. She almost wasn't aware she’d done it but when she felt his hand twitch around hers she looked back to his eyes again. 

Draco didn't look away but his eyes held a hint of vulnerability. She swallowed and held his gaze too, making every effort to keep her expression emotionless and light. 

“Some things about ourselves...no matter how hard you've distanced yourselves from the stigma over the years....never quite leave peoples minds.” They were still dancing, Hermione's breath held. 

Her eyes faltered for a second and she wet her lips, breathing out the steadiest breath she could, trying to hide that she’d held it at all. 

His lips twitched and he looked down between then, “You can imagine how trying to romance a witch with your shirt on isn’t always considered normal.” he was trying at a bit of humour. The mood was beginning to feel a bit too heavy. 

Hermione offered a twitch of her lips too, in a weird and unexpected show of support. The past was the past, she thought. 

“You know...a muggle girl would just think perhaps you belonged to a biker gang. You could always find your thrills there.” she said it as light and joking as she could without sounding fake, she hopped the risk at offending him was worth it. 

He smiled, thankfully, and laughed, running his thumb over her knuckles again, maybe a thank you?

“Well I'll have to remember that during my next jaunt through muggle London,” his eyes crinkled a bit at the corners with the full smile he gave her. She laughed then too at the absurdity of his statement. Reformed he may be, but anyone could see how _ Draco Malfoy _ regularly strolling around muggle London drinking beers with the locals might look strange. A torrid past or not with blood supremacy - the Malfoys were as wizard a wizarding family as you can get. If  _ Arthur Weasley _ could look silly and awkward amongst muggles, there's no doubt Draco would be alien. 

They danced along quietly again. How long had they been doing this? Surely her friends were wondering where she was… had they been spinning here for a couple songs or many?

She felt an odd conflict in her veins, comfortable and foreign all at once. She couldn't reconcile it but for some reason it was nice. Good and intriguing. 

“You’re sort of decent company Granger...fancy that,” he half smiled and continued, “if you just look past the know-it-all nature.”

Draco was poking fun at her, she rolled her eyes and in a dramatic (but not really serious manner) dropped the hand that was still resting on his chest, stepping away.

His fingers of his hand that held hers as they danced, quickly thread through each of hers and gripped tightly as their dropped arms pulled tightly like rope with the few steps she took away from him. She looked back over her shoulder as she was rapidly pulled back to his body and circled in his arm again. 

“Oh come off it, Granger...all in good fun.” he teased.

Her own smirk was accompanied by a ‘ _ watch it!’ _ pointed expression. He chuckled again as they resumed their dancing. Their fingers still entwined and his other arm wrapped around her back with his hand tightly holding her waist. Hermione slid her hand up his arm and around his shoulder, just barely resting her chin on it. 

“I might go as far as to say your company and conversation is  _ interesting _ enough to keep me dancing here for the past twenty minutes.” he huffed a snort beside her ear. She smirked and continued, “it's refreshing actually. God, I can't believe i'm admitting that.” 

Silent, comfortable dancing settled again. 

“Granger?”

“Hmmm?”

“Would you like another drink?”

“Sure,” she leaned back enough to bring her face back in front of his. He was smiling and nodded. Hermione went to move her body towards the bar when his hold tightened on her. She looked at his eyes, confused. 

He was smiling amused but hesitated, “Is there any reason you’d need to stick around here?”

Hermione still looked confused, Draco persisted, “Would you like to come to my place for a drink?”

Hermione blanched and then composed herself, clearing her throat.

“No.”

Draco’s eyebrows twitched just barely noticeable but he held his composure. He nodded, looking down with a disappointed smile and dropping her arms, “Fair enough.”

“Why don't you come to my flat, instead?” she said, smoothing her hands down her dress. 

He looked back up to her, slight surprise and definite amusement. “Sure, sounds delightful, Granger.”

************************************

They stepped through the floo, Hermione with a slight wobble on her obnoxiously tall heels and no doubt a little champagne influence. They both brushed the remainder of floo powder from their clothing, sending a green iridescent cloud around them. 

Draco stared at Hermione and Hermione stared at Draco. They both laughed a nervous laugh, Draco rubbing one hand on the back of his neck while he shoved the other in his trouser pocket.

Hermione chewed on her lower lip, trying her hardest not to let her face break into the huge, awkward smile that it was itching to paint itself there. She distracted herself by bending slightly, bracing one hand on the sofa arm and pulling her heels off with the other hand.

“A glass of wine ok?” she said softly.

“Uhhh, yea...yes, sounds lovely.” Did Draco sound nervous?  _ Draco _ ? At what point in the evening did she start thinking of him as  _ Draco? _

“Right,” she said, nervous herself for some strange reason. 

She looked at him, up and down. No doubt Draco was attractive. Even in their hostile days, a pubescent Hermione could admit that the boy grew into his looks. He was tall, lean and the boyish blond hair somehow worked well for him. Gave him an ironically angelic beauty you’d see gracing the pages of any high fashion muggle magazine. 

His molten silver eyes were piercing,  _ sexy,  _ and inviting. Without even having realized it this evening, in hindsight she could admit she was growing attracted to him, quickly. 

Was he attracted to her? She wondered. He must be, what a foolish thought...he had after all, suggested... _ private  _ drinks...and he seemed quite flirty and even  _ handsy  _ at the ministry (handsy for a pair who would have retched at physical contact only years ago in their history). 

“Uhhh, Granger?...Are you ok?”

She blinked and shook her head, jumbling the thoughts she had just been lost in, her cheeks pinked slightly, “Bullocks...sorry…”

He chucked a small knowing laugh, “The wine, Granger?”

“Oh shit, yes, of course. Yes...umm.. Please, make yourself comfortable.” she turned towards the kitchen and quickly disappeared into it silently berating herself. 

Walking to her benchtop Hermione reached out and grabbed a bottle of red from the corner, sliding it closer and beginning to uncork it with the muggle corkscrew she left in the corner. Her wand was on her night stand. She hadn't felt the need to bring it this evening and really, where would she have put it?

“How long have you been here?” Hermione heard Draco call in question from the living room. Small talk. She smiled.

“Uuuuhh...not long, just over a year I guess.” She popped the cork and lay it on the counter. She opened the cupboard directly above her and reached for the wine glasses at the top. They were just out of reach and she was on her tippy toes. Usually she used her wand or at least dragged a kitchen chair over to get them down. 

“Bloody hell,” she swore under her breath. 

“Let me,” she jumped when she felt Draco’s hand on her waist and breath in her ear. Coming back down on the flat of her feet she elbowed Draco in the face. Not hard but enough that his hands went to his nose immediately and omitted and ‘ _ oomph!’  _ sound. 

" _ Rats _ ! Sorry, Malfoy...Merlin….do you need ice?" She was pleading embarrassed and hands raised to his face but not touching.

He laughed, blinking hard and rubbing big, deep circles into the bridge of his nose with the heel of his hand.

"No, it's ok. I'm fine." He chucked and she could see the mirth in his pinched expression behind his hand, "really, Granger. I'm good."

"OK…" she laughed, embarrassed, "gosh. Ummm, wine? Yes?" She flushed and realized they were standing very close; her body sandwiched between his and the benchtop she was slightly leaning backwards into. 

He reached around her more carefully this time and took down two glasses from the top shelf. 

"Thanks," she said softly and shyly, still recovering from her clumsy moment.

Hermione turned to the bottle and glasses and began to pour, very aware that Draco still stood right beside her.

"Here," she pushed Draco's towards him and lifted her to take a sizeable gulp before turning and leaning her back against the edge of the counter; one arm wrapped around her waist the other propped against it by the elbow and holding her glass to her lips.

"Thanks," Draco held his glass but didn't sip it immediately. He was leaned back into the bench top too, so close to her their elbows touched.

They were silent. Awkward, but not badly just...anticipation. It felt obvious why they were here and yet not. They were going to fuck, right? Draco was going to fuck her. She felt it in her bones as an inevitable truth and she knew she was ok with it and  _ god  _ she wanted it and she didn't know where that happened in the night but she didn't care.

Hermione set her glass down behind her, her hands gripping the counters edge on either side of her.

"That party tonight-"

"Granger," Draco cut her off and rushed out.

" _ Yes _ ?" It came out in a breath but her inhale was stalled when Draco abruptly turned his body away from the counter and into her. His lips rushed into hers and she heard his glass clumsily come in contact with the counter, tipping and spilling across it. 

She paid it no mind.

Her hands shakily came to hold either side of his ribs and he leaned heavily into her, just his chest at first. His arms caging her in, his hand resting flat on the benchtop. 

Draco's mouth opened and he tested her response with a hesitant flick of his tongue against her lips. Hermione opened her mouth immediately and tilted her whole head into him just to be  _ sure _ he was clear on her response. 

That had him leaning his pelvis into her, rocking side to side and she could feel his hardening length pressing against her belly. She took in a sharp breath.  _ Finally.  _ She bit his bottom lip, not so gently and fisted his suit jacket in her hands. 

Draco’s hand slid heavy and loudly off the counter and gripped hot on her hip. His mouth has moved over her chin and down her neck, sucking and laving and leaving a delicious trail. 

Hermione's hands were carding through his perfectly styled hair, upsetting it and squeezing chucks between her fingers. 

Draco's hand on her hip slid around the front of her thigh and she lifted her knee, resting her foot on the cupboard behind her. The slit in her dress falling away and allowing Draco access to a whole expanse of smooth skin. 

He gingerly tickled his fingers under the hem of the dress slit and brushed his tips against the front of her knickers. 

They both gasped into each other's wet mouths at the contact. 

"Granger," Draco mumbled onto her mouth.

"Hhmph?" She mumbled back into his.

He moved both hands to rest firmly on her breasts, covered in her dresses silky fabric and rocked his pelvis side to side again on her belly. His hands squeezed and kneaded. 

"Bed...can we go to your bed?"  His mouth moved to the side of her face, whispering... _ begging  _ in her ear.

"Yes, yes." She breathed out and his forehead dropped to her shoulder. His hot breath rushing over her skin raising gooseflesh and tingling up into her hair and across her scalp. 

***************

They stood face to face at the edge of her bed, still fully clothed. Draco's hands held her elbows and Hermione's hands lay on his chest, her fingers drawing circles in the fabric of his shirt. 

“Where are the whips and blindfolds, Granger?”

“Hmmm, I'm sorry to disappoint but technically speaking I may have been being a bit facetious there.”

“Damn,”

“Yes, well....the bossy part still applies…” she pushed him hard on the chest and he fell back on the bed, bending at the knees with an  _ oomph.  _

“ _ Granger!”  _ Draco laughed, surprised and impressed. 

“Quiet Malfoy. Undo your trousers.” she said, hands on hips, she lifted one to pointedly motion towards his crotch. 

Draco’s mouth lifted on one side, “Tit for tat, darling. Lose the dress.” 

Draco started to undo his belt, buttons and fly while he smiled up at her. Hermione lifted her fingers to criss cross over her chest and push the fabric off each of her shoulders. The dress fluttered easily to her feet and pooled around her. She stood almost completely naked in front of him between his knees at the edge of the bed in only a barely there pair of nude knickers.

“Forgive me for never noticing before, but Granger...can I just say, you have an incredible rack.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and smirked, “Normally, I might be put off by that sort of crude locker room compliment but since tonight is just a bit of fun I'm willing to let it slide.” 

She leaned down to his hips and curled her fingers into the waistband of his trousers and shorts and gripped them tightly, yanking them down to his feet. He frantically used his feet to push each shoe and sock duo off with the trousers following over his toes. 

“And anyway, I  _ do  _ have an incredible rack.”

Hermione looked down and appraised Draco’s hardened cock laying across his pelvis. It twitched under her scrutiny. 

“I’m sensing dirty, dirty thoughts and I’m not sure I mind feeling like a piece of meat under your gaze, Granger.” Draco said gravelly, his hands had come up and were resting behind his head, the picture of smugness. 

“Oh please, this holier than thou, rich playboy act is too cliche, Draco. Knock it off.”

“ _ Draco _ , is it?” he smiled knowingly. 

Bringing one knee up onto the bed, Hermione began to crawl up Draco's body, straddling his lap and bringing her fingers to the knot of his tie, slowly loosening it. She smiled coyly at him. 

“All kidding aside….  _ Draco _ ….” she leaned down to noisily suck his lips in a warm, wet kiss, taking his bottom lip between her teeth as she drew away. She let it go and it made a soft ‘ _ pop _ ’ against his teeth. 

“You’re about to be  _ inside of me,  _ perhaps we can lose the school day nicknames and give over to a bit of adult intimacy here.”

Draco sat up, Hermione moving with him, her lips coming back to his. She held his loosened tie tightly for balance and he wrapped his arms around her back to hold her from falling off his lap to the floor. 

His lips were soft yet demanding against her own, his tongue darted out to swipe across the edge of her teeth and push warm and strong against her own tongue. 

“Always the logical one... _ Hermione _ ,” he whispered into her mouth. She felt his breath hot on her, tasting fire whiskey and something she catalogued as  _ Draco,  _ having not ever tasted him before. 

She felt an intoxicating confidence sitting in Draco’s lap. She ground her pelvis down on his naked cock, only a thin piece of - already very wet - silk between them. Hermione wasn't sure if it was the champagne, the Sleekeasy's in her hair, the playful, flirty banter, or Draco’s own infectious confidence but she felt  _ good.  _ He made her feel  _ good.  _

It was such a foreign feeling with him she couldn't get enough of it. Suddenly Hermione felt frantic to have Draco fully naked under her. She broke their lips apart to pull his tie up over his head, still looped into its double Windsor knot, she disheveled his perfect quaff making him look completely sexy and adorable all at once. He looked completely ravaged between already swollen kissed lips and hair in all directions, panting and eyes shining with a glaze of desire. 

She leaned around his face and attached her lips to his earlobe, moving slowly with her tongue down the side of his neck and nipping lightly on the base of his throat. He groaned deeply and his finger dug into her hips so firmly she was sure she would have tiny half moon bruises in the morning from his blunt nails.

Hermione unbuttoned his shirt quickly from neck to lap, her back arched up slightly as she moved across his collarbone with her lips, pushing his shirt collar aside with her nose to claim the skin on his shoulders. 

Draco’s fingers ran around the edge of her knickers and then up and down her back, palm splayed flat as if he was trying to touch every possible surface of her skin. 

“Fuck, Hermione...you’re so wet,” he breathed in her ear. It almost felt as if she wasn't even wearing knickers at this point. She could feel his hardness between her folds, throbbing. She groaned in response, rocking back and forth in his lap. 

All you could hear in the room - thick with lust - was their panting. Hermione shoved his shirt over his rolling shoulders and down his arms, twisting with muscles. She slipped the cuffs over his hands roughly sending his cufflinks skittering and clinking across the bedroom floor.

"Oh shit," she breathed into his mouth. Draco's hands came up to thread his fingers in her hair and hold her head close to his, barely giving their lips room to part. 

"Later, we'll get them later," he managed between kisses.

Merlin, he could kiss, she thought. His tongue was slow and inviting against hers, not intrusive but teasing. His lips were warm and soft but he demanded compliance and it was oh so perfect. 

Draco's thumb ghosted across her jaw and his nose nuzzled against hers. Hermione's hands had skated themselves back up his arms, tickling skin before scratching into the hair at the nape of his neck. She squeezed her chest flat against his, her breasts squishing deliciously into his hot chest. He moaned and his hands untangled from her hair and came down on either side of her to knead the sides of her breasts.

"Mmmm…" Hermione moaned, feeling her nipples tingle and tighten, pushed against Draco's pectoral muscles. She slid her hands to his shoulders, gripping and pushing slightly to separate them a bit. 

With a reluctant huff Draco drew back slightly, his hands taking advantage and moving around to palm her breasts fully, pinching her nipples with his fingers. 

"Oh God!" Hermione breathed out, dropping her forehead against Draco's -not all that lightly - and rocking her pelvis against his more forcefully. 

Draco made a hiccoughing sound and ground his hips up into hers. 

"Wait, wait." She whispered, hands sliding down his biceps and resting at the crook of his elbows. She pulled away from his forehead and looked him in the eye. They were both panting still. Draco's pupils were blown wide like a hunting cat.

Hermione swallowed and looked down between their bodies, Draco's gaze following. She lifted her left hand over to meet her right that was now holding the side of his left arm. She bracketed his mark.

Draco swallowed audibly, fisting his left hand. They both just stared at his brand.

"is it ok if...if I…" she trailed off worried she was going to offend him by drawing attention to it, especially after he had admitted to it being the barrier to this very activity for him with other witches. 

"Yea," he let out, quiet and hoarse. Silence. And then they both swallowed again. She brushed over his mark with the pad of her thumb, applying pressure on its trip back to her hand. Draco took a shaky breath in, his chin dipping low. 

Leaving her right hand to hold Draco's forearm gently with her thumbs soothing movement, she brought her left hand up to cup his chin and squeezed lightly to encourage him to look up and meet her eyes. 

"Draco?" She whispered, " _ Draco. _ " That one got his attention. His brow was slightly furrowed and his lips tight. 

"I don't care about this," she whispered, her tone and gaze imploring him to believe her. "I don't."

She lifted her eyebrows in question, hoping he believed her and understood. She didn't want to say more and hoped he didn't ask. 

Draco didn't disappoint her and gave her a small smile, this new understanding between them felt so….simpatico and God, that intrigued her. 

He lifted his left arm, Hermione's hand sliding down to his wrist with the movement. He twisted his wrist and brought her hand into his grip and threaded their fingers together. 

Draco captured her lips again and sunk backwards into the mattress; his lips beckoning her along and his free hand pushing on her back to follow. 

Hermione lifted her pelvis up and reached back to slide her knickers over her hips, lifting one leg in the air to pull out of the flimsy fabric and settled back down on his lap...bare, slick skin meeting bare, hot, solid skin. They both moaned at the contact and she attacked his lips again, their tongues dancing past each other's teeth. 

Draco untangled their fingers and brought both hands to Hermione's hips squeezing and lifting her. She reached down and gripped his cock firmly but not aggressively. She pumped her hand up one, two, three times, dragging an appreciative moan from Draco. Her thumb circled around the wetness at his tip.

She bit the inside of her cheek barely holding in her own moan, her head falling to her shoulder and her eyes fluttering closed. She was thinking of all the things she wanted to do and explore with that cock. She licked her lips subconsciously. 

"Hermione," she heard Draco's hoarse, low voice. She opened her eyes to him and one of his hands came to rest flat on her stomach, fingertips twitching into her.

There was  _ so much _ desire in his eyes and pouring across his face. She wanted to explore his body so badly but also just couldn’t wait to sink herself onto him.

_ Fuck the foreplay.  _ They'd spend hours on it later...too much tension had built tonight and too much emotion had passed between them moments ago. They both needed release in the quickest and best way and she could see it in his eyes, Draco was thinking the. Exact. Same. Thing. 

She wet her lips and positioned him at her entrance. There was a pause in reality. A stop in the fabric of time as she towered over him in the dark, pale moonlight spilling across his face and body, drawing beautiful lines between light and dark. 

His eyes bore into hers and hers back into his.

She sank. Slowly.

Further. 

His eyes fluttered shut.

Further.

Her head fell back, eyes fluttering shut, too. 

Further.

Skin met skin...hot and wet and together. They both gasped and groaned.

" _ Fuck...Hermione!" _

Hermione couldn't speak. She couldn't make any noise. She was  _ certain _ she couldn't breath.

She was full of him and it felt exquisite. She could feel her heart beating in her womb. Or was it his? Maybe both of theirs?

She jostled her head coming back to reality when she felt Draco's hips circle impatiently under her. She had to move, knowing she wouldn't feel relief from the fire in her lungs until she felt the snap of the tension her building orgasm was creating. 

Up, down, up, down..

Setting her pace. 

Draco took her hands in his and threaded their fingers together squeezing tightly and possessively.

Hermione picked up her pace, splaying her knees as wide as she could manage. All her senses were pooled between her legs; heat, wet, solid, silk, stretch, slick, all glorious feelings. 

" _ Granger...Merlin...Hermione!"  _ Draco was cusping on incoherency and Hermione felt she was already past it but had enough cognitive understanding of his pleasure to pull her expression into a satisfied, eyes closed smile. 

She moaned heavy, dropping her head forward and leaning her weight into their hands hard. She was riding him fast now and meant to take what she knew was coming to her. 

She heard Draco gasp and moan loud with the burst of his orgasm and that sent Hermione right over the edge of hers and she began to breathe in quick shallow breaths - her lungs  _ finally  _ remembering their function. 

One last hard drop to his pelvis and Hermione collapsed across Draco's chest, panting heavy, and her hair wild around them, in their faces, and stuck to their sticky, sweaty skin. 

“Great Salazar  _ Fucking  _ Slytherin, Hermione…” Draco grated out from between his lips as he lifted sandbag arms up to drag hair out of their faces.

“Yea…” she was still panting, her breaths coming in shuttered and her leg muscles screaming with tightness as if she just run a marathon.

Hermione rolled her body off of Draco’s, her sweaty back feeling the cooling relief of the sheets and the back of her right arm slung across his chest. 

She giggled a short disbelieving, slightly hysterical giggle. 

She wasn't sure why. 

It could have been a multitude of reasons; her vixen behaviour, an aftershock reaction to her orgasm; her body taking over in a nonsensical way, could have been from remembering the upset glass of wine probably all over her benchtop and kitchen floor right now, or maybe the fact that it was  _ Draco Malfoy  _ and  _ Hermione Granger _ who just finished  _ copulating  _ ( _ yes...they _ had had  _ sex _ )...who would have predicted?

They both lay in silence as their breathing evened out just basking in that sated contentment one feels after a fun romp. Draco dragged left hand across their skin to lift Hermione’s right hand. He propped them on their elbows against his ribs. Both their eyes went to their hands watching Draco tickle the tips of his fingers from the center of her palm, blooming out and up each of her fingers until their palms were flat together.

The room was dark save for the shadows making their skin look like a Picasso painting; creamy shades of white and grey around his deep black mark, and stark and dull honey running up and down her arms length. 

“Just a bit of fun then, hey Granger?” Draco’s voice was a whisper and his tone thick with what sounded like sleepiness and the aftermath of continuous throaty groans. He also sounded like he was smiling. 

Hermione smiled too, staring at her bedroom ceiling.

“Maybe, yes...Maybe no…” 

Draco entwined their fingers together for what felt like the hundredth time this evening. They were tingling from the sensation. He dropped their fisted hands down to his lips and placed a chaste kiss against their knuckles. 

Hermione turned her head so her lips came in contact with his shoulder, she pursed her lips there in a not-kiss-kiss.

  
_ Maybe no,  _ she chanted over in her head.


End file.
